Inkjet printing is a type of printing that propels drops of ink (also referred to as droplets) onto a medium, such as paper, a substrate for 3D printing, etc. The core of an inkjet printer includes one or more print heads (referred to herein as inkjet heads) having multiple ink channels arranged in parallel to discharge droplets of ink. A typical ink channel includes a nozzle, a chamber, and a mechanism for ejecting the ink from the chamber and through the nozzle, which is typically a piezoelectric actuator connected to a diaphragm. To discharge a droplet from an ink channel, a drive circuit provides a drive waveform to the piezoelectric actuator of that ink channel that includes a jetting pulse. In response to the jetting pulse, the piezoelectric actuator generates pressure oscillations inside of the ink channel to push the droplet out of the nozzle. The drive waveforms provided to individual piezoelectric actuators control how droplets are ejected from each of the ink channels.
Inkjet heads are typically configured as single-color, two-color, or four-color heads. Users select the type of inkjet head based on their printing needs. For example, if a user has a need for both two-color and four-color printing, then they will select both a two-color and a four-color inkjet head. Users may therefore need to purchase multiple types of inkjet heads based their printing needs.